


Falling Stars

by shoyousugar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Abuse, Drugging, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual References, but not really, if anything related to sexual abuse or drugging concerns you please don't read this, mentions of sexual abuse, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: Miu Iruma always wanted a normal life. After danganronpa her life was anything but normal.But now she had the opportunity to have one.





	Falling Stars

“So you understand why I asked you to meet me here today don’t you?” A purple haired women asked as she sat in the centre of a maroon sofa.

 

The blinds for the window next to her were closed over making the room darker than normal, although small glimmers of light shone across the low brown table.

 

Across from this purple haired women sat one of danganronpa’s recent victims: Miu Iruma.

 

Miu sighed and leaned back into the large, solid sofa cushion. “Yeah I understood the moment you called... I would tell you how sorry I’am for you to have had to have gone through.... well what you went through but I guess you get that a lot?”

 

“Every year from every student who attends here. Some say that I’m an inspiration” The women fixed the tight leather gloves on her hands and scratched at her wrists.

 

“Christ, you died and then resurrected, got married and your husband runs this academy for talented adolescents. Your like some sorta character from a book” Miu snorted and was met with no expression from the other women. Just the deadpan face that she had maintained for the last ten minutes.

 

“Anyways, in my calling you here, I’m not in anyway condoning your actions. However out of the other participants you seem to have came out the most stable, ironic considering your personality”

 

Miu couldn’t retort that. She was a sexy, pansexual, aggressive, hot headed, asshole and she knew it. However that didn’t make her a bad person. In fact it made her an icon of feminism.

 

“No offence but could ya get to the point?” Miu pouted and began to fidget with a flip-lighter that she had in her pocket. The purple haired women cleared her throat “Of course. I, as well as other members of the future foundation, have been observing your rebellion against danganronpa and we need your help to shut it down”.

 

The strawberry-blonde smirked and rolled her eyes “So an inside job, don’t I feel special”. Brushing off Miu’s comment the women continued her statement “The party tomorrow night commemorating Rantaro Amami’s recent succession in agricultural stability, the man in question has been charged for rape and sexual assault multiple times. Yet the public hasn’t heard about it once”

 

Miu was taken aback. Rantaro was... creepy. Yet he could be chilled out and cool when he wasn’t in those parties trying to look good for the cameras. She didn’t see him often outside of those parties, actually she never did. However it was still a shock.

 

“I had no idea... the only one who I knew was a real asshole was Kaito but... shit Rantaro...” the women readjusted herself in her seat and placed her hands on her lap.

 

“I need you to go to this party and gather anything you can against him. Anything remotely useful will do” Miu shrugged and leaned on her hand. “I bet those weird fans that come to the parties’ll have something”.

 

She stood up and scratched her neck “I’ll get you something. Y’know before I entered that dumb show I just wanted to be remembered before I died. Then I realised that even if I did, eventually, people will forget”. The women stood and walked to the side of the table to face Miu.

 

She held out her hand and the two shook hands. “I never got your name?” The women smirked.

 

“Kyoko Kirigiri”

 

The Next Night

 

After danganronpa had finished there was nothing left for Miu Iruma to do. She completely severed all ties to the other participants, only interacting with them at public events such as this one.

 

They were all dressed in designer brands, everyone clearly snagging different brand deals.

 

Miu despised all of it.

 

The money was nice, the people weren’t. They were all ignorant, cynical and disgusting. Each of them radiated their own disdainful aura and made insensitive jokes for the twisted people of the audience to laugh at.

 

Her face felt heavy; the makeup, hair extensions and fake tan was weighing her down. She was no longer herself in this state. No, in this state she was no more than a character from a TV show for psychos and people who desperately wanted to die.

 

She strolled through the crowd, avoiding everyone who dared breathe in her direction. The tail of her black dress swayed back and forth, her heels clacked on the cold marble floor of the room. It felt like everyone had stopped to look at her, which they should be doing.

 

Because she was about to uncover a huge scandal, so huge that danganronpa won’t be able to handle the heat from it.

 

She waltzed right up to Tsumugi and was face to face with the women herself. Tsumugi was slightly taken aback to the point where she actually recoiled backwards.

 

After the game Miu was no longer scared of anything.

 

She was a cold hearted, controversial queen and the fans ate it up.

 

They all gathered round them, waiting for what was going to happen next. However in a strange twist, Miu only laughed and walked away, disappearing back into the swarm of people, who’s gaze seemed to follow her.

 

She watched as Tsumugi stopped holding her breath. ‘Perfect. You should be scared’ Miu thought and sniggered to herself.

 

Although there was one person she was actually happy to see.

 

Kiibo.

 

He turned out to be a human who had been tossed into that bullshit game with the rest of them. On a previous panel at some con which seemed to attract some... strange people to them. Kiibo has said that ‘Being in danganronpa was simultaneously the most thrilling and terrifying thing he’s ever been apart of’ to which Miu had replied ‘Exactly how I felt when I found out you were human’.

 

The crowd lapped that up. They ate up his and her relationship. She hated that they did, that just meant that there was no real chance there would ever be a real relationship.

 

“Hey, Kiibo” Miu spoke lowly and readjusted the strap on her dress. “M-Miu... Hi, I didn’t think you’d be here?” She watched with a deadpan face as he swallowed nervously.

 

Miu wondered if he felt the same desires as she did for him. The ravishing wishes that she had since repressed behind her steel mask. She hoped that one day she would find out and one day she would be happy, maybe start a family. Be normal.

 

It wasn’t possible now. It hadn’t been possible for a long time. “How are you?” She said coldly, pretending to not be interested. Kiibo sighed softly “I’m fine” he smiled “I’d like to know how you are though. I saw your latest scandal. How do you do these things?”.

 

She chuckled at herself. Her latest scandal had been her caught having a ‘fling’. She wouldn’t quite describe it as a ‘fling’ as that was her regular behaviour, more of a stress reliever on a public beach in the middle of the night.

 

“Well, part of being one of the worlds smartest and hottest women is that everyone wants to fuck you. But when you wanna fuck them back you’ve gotta be willing to take the heat”

 

“But Miu it was on the beach, anyone could’ve seen” Kiibo pouted and turned his gaze away ever so slightly. Her eyes zeroed in on his whilst he was unaware.

 

His eyes held a certain flare in them that she had never seen before, his pout was cute but his features still manly. Manly enough for her tastes anyway.

 

“Why did you wanna watch?” She asked with a straight face. “W-w-what?!” His face turned scarlet and he downed his glass to steady his nerves. “Oh sorry, did you want to join in? I can make some time for you-“ a hand suddenly held her shoulder, clearly adorned by rings as the cold metal reacted harshly against her skin.

 

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” Rantaro asked, his voice buttery smooth, yet his smile and his eyes made her want to vomit. Something behind them made her feel sick, she liked to have a lot of sex but she sure as hell didn’t want to be an object to some rich, pretty boy.

 

Another thing that she was hailed for was being a ‘Proud Women Of Power’ as the New York Times had titled her. It was nice to be universally known as someone who was comfortable in their own skin and took things at their own leisure.

 

“The fuck do you want” she snarled. Rantaro only smiled grandly and took a step forward towards Kiibo, placing a hand on the other boy’s shoulder he purred “He’s been so lonely whilst you’ve been off on your rebellious phase” he continued to smile that charming smile.

 

His smile was like that of a siren, it lured innocent women to their deaths. She’d heard whispers of him, the allegations that were never made public but were silently known. She had to do this. For the people who’s futures he may have stolen.

 

Kiibo squirmed under Rantaro’s hold, clearly uncomfortable in the boys presence. “Is that so?” She finally replied and raised an eyebrow so it would appear that she was engaging in the conversation.

 

“He-he’s just joking around... heh” Kiibo’s eyes darted around nervously, they were almost three times the size as they were moments ago, bloodshot and unnerving.

 

“Hey Kiibabe, can you get me another drink please?” She said sweetly before downing the remainder of the glass and handing it to him. Kiibo exhaled harshly and eagerly took off to the bar.

 

“The fucks’ your problem. Kiibo’s never done shit to you and-“

 

“I need you to vouch for me in your interview next week” Miu blinked several times before her face darkened into a scowl.

 

“Excuse me?” Rantaro cleared his throat and undid a few buttons on his shirt. “You have a large influence on the media, in fact you might actually have more of an influence than Kaede and Shuichi, so I’m asking you, as a friend, please help me”.

 

Miu sighed and glanced back, Kiibo was slowly making his way back towards them. “If they ask I’ll tell them my opinion” she spoke coldly “now I’m going to go talk to the only other sane human in this building”.

 

Miu turned her back on him and strolled towards Kiibo, happily accepting the drink he was offering and walking off with him.

 

Kaede appeared next to Rantaro, her lilac dress hugged her hips and the velvet material shimmered in the dim light. “What did she want?” Kaede hissed.

 

“Nothing to do with us anyway...” Rantaro said lowly and took a swig of his scotch.

 

* * *

 

 

Miu was very much content with the silence that had fallen over her and Kiibo as they’d entered the courtyard.

 

She didn’t care much for silence, it was useless, it didn’t provoke thought as some may have thought it only taunted horrible memories to resurface.

 

However she couldn’t complain, she got what she came here for, she showed face and now she could talk with Kiibo.

 

She lit up a cigarette, the smoke swarmed in her mouth as she took a drag before exhaling it. Kiibo sat on the wall and traced his thumb around the ring of the glass.

 

She continued to smoke her cigarette in silence for another couple of minutes. Miu was growing impatient, she didn’t come out here to stare off into space until it was time to go. She dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out under her heel.

 

“So why was Rantaro gunning for you back there?” Miu sighed and sat next to him, gently resting her hand on his leg. Kiibo flinched slightly before letting out a shaky breath. He whipped out his phone and pulled up on article regarding Kaito’s recent fuck up.

 

‘Star crossed lovers; a fallen star?’ the article spoke of how Kaito was caught ‘cheating’ on Maki last weekend and was also arrested for carrying a bag of narcotics. Little did they know that Maki and Kaito had never been dating.

 

“Why the hell does Rantaro have a problem with this?” Miu asked and leaned against Kiibo, who’s cheeks lit up with the contact. “Because both I and Maki spoke out, saying that Maki had never been in a relationship with Kaito. It damaged Kaito’s reputation so he threatened Rantaro, asking him to fix it or else he’d talk”

 

Miu twiddled her lighter between her fingers “Shit, that prick was faker than Kaede’s new tits” she giggled and pressed her elbow into his arm in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 

“Yeah... why did you come here tonight? You never come to these. If you did I actually might feel a little less alone” Kiibo smiled sweetly, his pearly whites gleaming in the blue shine of the cold night.

 

She was hopelessly in love with him, but she’d never admit that. She’d take that secret to the grave with her. Although a couple of months ago she wouldn’t have...

 

“Kiibs you left me in that hotel room... alone. I waited for you-“

 

“But-“

 

“No, fuck your excuses. I woke up and you were gone, you fucked off with Shuichi to some third world country to pretend you guys were doing amazing things for poor shits!”

 

“I was coming back-“

 

“No you weren’t or did your number just change by itself?” The silver haired man turned away and scratched vigorously at his neck. He was clearly very nervous, but he did those things to her and it sure as hell wasn’t fun.

 

“I’m sorry... I didn’t know what to do...” Miu cringed and moved away from him. She knew he was awkward but not that much.

 

“I’ll tell you what you do, you wait till the other person wakes up then you say ‘good fucking morning’ AND you sure as hell don’t screw off!” The strawberry-blonde growled. She was getting more pissed off by the second. It was the exact same argument she had with him after she eventually got his new number.

 

She pulled out another cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag after she did so. “...How is Shuichi... I know he’s a sadist but he’s not as bad as the others” She stared off into the dark background of the forest that was hid behind the mansion the party was being held at.

 

“He’s fine... he and Maki recently moved in together. He’s being helping her through this thing with Kaito. By help I mean protect, for a while I thought Kaito was going to kill her.. heh... it’s funny” Miu raised her eyebrow at him, the smoke wafting up her nostrils and into her eye, burning them simultaneously.

 

“Once upon a time Kaito would’ve done anything for any of us... now-“

 

“Stop depressing yourself”

 

“Wha- I’m just saying....” there was a long pause as Kiibo thought about it “..no you’re right”. Miu nodded and half smirked at him “Of fucking course I’am” she chuckled.

 

“Don’t you....” Kiibo began speaking for trailing off. He hunched over and stared off into the cold, dark forest. She followed his gaze and watched what she assumed he was also watching. The dead leaves falling off of the trees.

 

“Dead and falling...” she muttered, her voice hoarse from how dry it had suddenly became. “Miu don’t you ever want to be happy? I mean you could do that whenever you wanted but you choose not to. Why do you do that?” Kiibo growled as he sat up straight and faced her.

 

She let out a short breathy laugh and knitted her eyebrows “What’s your problem all of a sudden?”. Kiibo ran his hand through his hair before resting it on his shoulder “Because you could have everything you’ve ever wanted but you don’t. Why do you choose to be unhappy?”.

 

“For a start, I’m not unhappy, I’m just content. There’s a balance in my life. I think that if you’re happy then... your life’s over, what else is there to work towards?”

 

Kiibo blinked a few times at her answer before his face twisted into anger. “Why the fuck are you getting angry at me you fucking psycho?!” She hissed, her nose began twitching as she was beginning to return his anger.

 

“Because I just want you to admit that you love me so I can just be with you, that’s why..!” He said lowly, low enough so only she could hear. “Maybe this is the reason I haven’t told you shit, because your not who I knew. Your the Kiibo Iidabashi who flies off the rails at the first inconvenience in your life”.

 

Kiibo sighed deeply, his chest rising and falling beneath his suit “You really think I’m like the rest of them?” his tone carried a certain sadness in it that somehow she could only drag out of him, and boy didn’t that make her feel like shit.

 

“I met with one of the future foundation members yesterday...” Miu found herself explaining what she had actually came here for “...she asked that I get more evidence on Rantaro-“

 

“Miu you can’t-“

 

“Why the fuck not? He _did_ those things and people deserve to know he’s not the golden boy-“

 

“Because it’ll stall all of our careers, this isn’t just about you, each of our actions reflect badly on everyone else” Miu’s nose began twitching again, she turned her attention back to her cigarette that had ash piling up along the tip. She tipped it, took a long drag, then tipped it again.

 

“Well then I suggest that you do what me, Shuichi and, now, Maki did. Get the fuck away from them or else your just gonna be collateral damage” the smoke blew out of her mouth as she spoke, every word was laced with poison, the whole statement was a threat.

 

The two sat there staring at each other, both sitting so close yet they had grown so far apart. One year ago they were meeting for the first time, he found her obnoxious and she found him undeniably fascinating.

 

Then they died. Woke up. Remembered everything, discovered he wasn’t a robot and that she wasn’t some whacky scientist. For the first few months they still spoke, in fact she tried to initiate a romantic relationship multiple times. One night it happened, it was definitely more than a chaste kiss to the lips. Then he was gone.

 

But that was six months ago and this was now.

 

A light snowfall had began, lining the ground, their hair and their clothes. December... they met last December. This December they knew each other very well. A tale of two people who don’t know how to say the right things. Who don’t know how to be around each other without saying ‘I love you’ but she was too scared to say it. She knew if she did that that’d be it, she knew they’d be together for the rest of their lives.

 

Miu didn’t want her life to end just yet.

 

She didn’t want to be happy. She wanted to be content.

 

Kiibo sighed and stood up, brushing the snow off of his hair. Miu stood with him and smiled half heartedly. Kiibo pulled out his phone and began fiddling with it, she then felt her own phone go off in her purse.

 

“I’ve sent you Shuichi’s number and his address. Maki’s staying there, like I mentioned earlier. She’ll know more about Rantaro and so will Shuichi” His hand found its way to a stray strand of her perfectly soft hair and brushed it behind her ear. Kiibo leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry but... I love you. So please, if you don’t want to be with me then tell me” His face stayed at her cheek, whispering into her ear all of the things that she wanted to hear. “I do but not right now. Someday, but not right now...” she said with a frown. Kiibo let out something that sounded like a weep, in fact it probably was.

 

He turned sharply, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets and strolled away, not looking back for a second.

 

The strawberry-blonde found her way to her car. Once inside she pulled the mirror down and stared at her ocean eyes, vast oceans that people can get lost in, some people drown others return to shore. No one could navigate the ocean that was Miu Iruma.

 

She began to silently sob, her body hopping up and down with each sniffle. Before she knew it her makeup was ruined and she was reached for her makeup bag. “Fucking get it together bitch...” she whimpered. She sat in her car, applying her makeup all over again.

 

Once done she opened her purse and pulled out her phone. Miu opened the text that Kiibo had sent her and added Shuichi’s number to her contacts. As she was doing so Kiibo texted her.

 

23:14 Kiibo: I’ll wait for you

 

Miu smiled to herself, she knew when he said that, even if it was a text, it was a promise.

 

23:14 Miu: Thank you

 

She tossed her phone onto the passenger seat and started up her car. She punched Shuichi’s address into the navigator and sped off, blindly following the digital blue line.

 

Whilst she drove across the empty highway she dialled Shuichi’s number. The car rang, once, twice, three times before he finally answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Shuichi, it’s Miu-“

 

“Miu?! Where’ve you been?”

 

“Everywhere, heard you’ve got Maki staying with you now” she heard him chuckle at the other end.

 

“I take it you’ve heard about Kaito then. Why are you calling anyway? I’m assuming it’s not for a catch-up”

 

“Is Maki awake?”

 

“Yeah wh-

 

“Great, tell her I gotta talk to her. I’m coming over right now”

 

“R-right... okay” she hung up on him and continued to speed to his house. Ten minutes later there she was, parking her car outside of the detectives suburban mansion.

 

Miu waltzed right up to the door with so much confidence that you’d think she lived her. The door opened without one knock.

 

Behind the pure white door was a lean, handsome black haired man in a black and grey, velvet smoking jacket and nothing else. It was none other than Shuichi.

 

“Good evening, come in” he invited, his face stoic and his voice flat. Same old unimpressed guy that she knew. She rolled her eyes at that thought. The only thing different about him was that absolutely nothing shook him and that he found pleasure in the most twisted of things. One drunken night had led to him telling her about how he’d never carry those habits to the bedroom. She honestly didn’t know what to do with that information.

 

“Were you at Rantaro’s party?” Shuichi asked as he guided her through the halls of his home. “Yeah, only really to see Kiibo though” he turned his head and smirked at her. “I didn’t realise you’d forgave him-“

 

“I haven’t but....”

 

“You love him. I’ve heard it before from you. You’re just going in circles and making excuses” he said, once again, flatly. The only difference was this time it was accompanied with a smirk. “Just forgive him already so I can attend your wedding. I swear I haven’t been to a party in forever”.

 

Miu giggled “That’s ‘cause you said ‘fuck you’ to danganronpa” she watched as Shuichi began fixing the cuffs on his jacket. His feet slapped against the cold floor and the muscles in his legs flexed with each step.

 

“I didn’t think they’d stop inviting me to parties, I mean I was the protagonist” he chuckled dryly “Maki’s through there, I’ll be in the bar down the hall” he scratched at his undercut as he wandered down the hallway, leaving her alone.

 

Miu ventured forward into a room lit only by the fireplace, the scent of burning and the crackling of the fire had overtaken the room, it was serene.

 

“Shuichi said you came to talk to me? Odd considering the way I treated you” Miu looked forwards the grey fabric sofa. On the sofa sat Maki, her warm brown hair shone in the dim orange, light of the fire. The brunette wore a thin, silver silk robe that was held around her with a black silk belt. She was clearly naked under the robe as her fair breasts pressed up against the fabric, revealing every curve to anyone to saw her.

 

“What do you know about Rantaro’s allegations?” Miu asked bluntly as she sat on the sofa next to the other girl. “I know that the girl used to attend Hopes Peak before she met Rantaro by chance in a nightclub” The brunette said deadpan.

 

“What was her name?”

 

“Mikoto Itsuka. At first he’d mistook her for Kaede but then they kept talking and talking. I told Rantaro that we were ready to go but he brushed us off and stayed with this girl. The next day Rantaro proposed to Kirumi”

 

“Didn’t even know they were dating, never mind engaged” Miu smirked. Maki copied her smirk “She wants his money and he needs her political connections. A match made in hell”.

 

“Have you and Kiibo patched things up yet?” The strawberry-blonde sighed and twisted her mascara full eyelashes. “Kinda, he said that Rantaro’s been gunning for you and him because of Kaito”.

 

Maki rolled her eyes and moved around on the sofa “I came out of an interview after saying that Kaito and I weren’t in a relationship. Which we weren’t. After the show it was just for the cameras. He turned up at my house waving around a gun saying that I ended his career”

 

“Shit...” Miu said lowly, her eyes wide in shock, she knew Kaito was an asshole but not a attempted murderer. “The next day I called Shuichi, he said for me to move in here” Maki began laughing “we had sex on the sofa and I haven’t left. Funny how things turn out, huh?”.

 

Miu began laughing along with the other girl “I came here expecting some hard evidence on Rantaro, not for this to be the highlight of my night for fucks sake” Maki continued to snicker and leaned on the cushion. “Give me your number. I’ll send you pictures of Rantaro with Mikoto and tell you whatever else you want” Miu happily obliged and handed Maki her phone. Before she knew it, Maki was in her contact list.

 

“What are you doing for the rest of the night?” Miu asked as she stood, a picture of Shuichi and Kiibo catching her eye in the background. It was a picture from when they were in Africa, she despised that.

 

Maki stood and began to lead Miu out of the room “I’m going to bed to cuddle up with my boyfriend and watch a movie” she smiled gently.

 

Miu let out a light, childish giggle “I bet you never expected to say that about Shuichi” Maki shook her head whilst still smiling at Miu. “It was nice seeing you, goodnight” Maki said as she walked down the hallway, smiling at Shuichi as she walked past him.

 

He returned the smile and flashed his eyebrows at Miu. “Did I miss something funny?” The strawberry-blonde shook her head at him and let her lead her back through the hallways of his home.

 

“Hurry up and propose so I can go to a wedding full of people I don’t hate” Shuichi chuckled at her request. “Who do you think I’am, Rantaro?” Miu half smirked “Funny, we were just talking about that”. Shuichi ran his hand through his hair and fixed the collar on his jacket.

 

“Great minds think alike” he said as he opened the front door for her and let her out into the cold. “Before you go, I do have to say as a friend, please don’t leave Kiibo like this. He needs you” The raven haired boy says as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Don’t worry, I know that” Miu’s face turned somber as did the theme of the conversation. “In that case you should both come over for drinks some time... or we could go out, but preferably stay in. The press are vultures” he grinned.

 

“Goodnight Shuichi, it was nice seeing you again”

 

“Same to you, get home safely” Miu heard him say whilst she walked over to her car, the snow had dusted over it whilst she was inside.

 

She was glad to get into her car. Those few seconds of walking through the cold had done a number on her, the hairs on her neck stood on end as she saw a missed call from Kaede. She wondered what she wanted, especially this late. Her initial thoughts were that she figure out what she was up to, but there’s no way she could have unless Kiibo told her.

 

Ignoring that for the time being she sat in the glacial white confines of her car, the red leather seats cushioning her body. She watched as the snow piled up on the hood of her car, it reminded her of something she held close to her heart. Until it ruined her life.

 

She popped open the glove compartment of her car and pulled out a small see-thru bag. Inside was a white powder, the colour similar to that of the snow around her. She shook the bag lightly and the powder followed her movements, bouncing up and down in the bag.

 

She thought back to the time it all went downhill, where her life took a turn.

 

_“Kaede, who the fucks cow tits over there?” Miu cackled, her eyes bloodshot and darting back and forth all the beautiful men and women._

 

She was at a party that night. Distrikt Nightclub. Kaede, Rantaro, Kaito and Shuichi were with her. She used to be very close to Kaede, until that night ended.

 

_“Jeez, stop leering at her, she might get ideas” Kaede scolded and downed a shot. They sat at booth sixteen. Kaito & Rantaro were on the dance floor and Shuichi sat next to Kaede, his arm resting on the arm of the booth._

 

_Shuichi glanced back at the girl that Miu was eyeing up “That girls a real ultimate, her name’s #####” Kaede flashed her eyebrows and moved to the inside of the booth. Miu watched as the blonde sniffed another line of coke from the small mat._

 

....Why couldn’t she remember the girls name? Whatever, it wasn’t important.

 

_Miu copied Kaede and took another line of coke, the substance burning her nostrils. It was thrilling. She got out of the booth and her hips swayed as she walked over to the girl._

 

She didn’t remember any other details, just that their lips connected and she woke up the next morning in an apartment that wasn’t her own. With arms around her waist that she didn’t know who they belonged to. She called Kiibo, he picked her up and she disappeared to rehab for six weeks.

 

Nine months clean. Nine months sober. No matter how you said it’ amounts to the same thing. “Tch...” she snarled and tossed the bag back into the glove compartment, slamming the door shut.

 

Her phone began to vibrate against the leather seat. Kaede was calling again. She swiped her finger across the glass which answered the call, she then moved to put it on speaker.

 

“Hey Miu! I _swear_ we haven’t spoke in months, how are you?” Kaede asked sweetly, she clearly wanted something.

 

“Yeah... what are you calling for ?” Miu asked as she stared off into space, too many things going through her head for her to fully concentrate.

 

“Well actually Rantaro and I took off to this nightclub called Distrikt, I think we’ve been before. Anyways we found Kiibo here and he’s pretty coked up-“

 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes” Miu’s eyes snapped open and she quickly started up her car and began driving. She knew the route to the club off by heart, she also knew that she would get in through the back without having to wait in line.

 

“See you soon babe~” Kaede mused and hung up. Miu huffed at herself and gripped the steering wheel as she sped across the highway.

 

“Fucking idiot, I bet he fucking told her, I’m gonna fucking kill him!” She yelled at the endless road that she drove down.

 

She was glad that that roads were somewhat clear, only the odd car passing by her on the streets. As soon as she parked her car she locked it and ran to the back door. The guard let her in as he already knew who she was. She ran through the crowd in her heels, she felt like crying now, she couldn’t find him anywhere.

 

She briefly gave up and got a drink from the bar, leaving her drink for a second, she pursued someone who was familiar to her. “Ryoma! Have you seen Kiibo?” She called out, her voice barely audible over the loud thumping of the music.

 

“Kiibo? No... no sorry I haven’t. Is something going-“

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, I’ve got it under control” she sighed deeply, her heartbreak was racing and becoming louder with each step she took. She went back to her drink and absentmindedly downed it.

 

Once again she strolled through the crowds of people, fighting off random guys who tried to hit on her in search of the idiot she loved so much. The more she walked the more dizzy she felt. In fact she felt like passing out.

 

She somehow managed dialled Shuichi’s number through her eyesight blurring in and out, within one ring it was answered. “Hey is something wrong? I was actually-“

 

“It’s Kiibo, Kaede called and said he’s drugged up. I can’t find him a-a-a-and I don’t know what to do!” She screamed across the phone. Her vision was getting hazier and Shuichi’s voice sounded so distant.

 

“No, Miu, Kiibo’s-“

 

There was a dull thud and a pain that struck her arm, the shuffling of feet and muttering voices filling her mind. Miu didn’t know what happened, in fact in the moment she was living in, she couldn’t feel anything.

 

She woke up in a room that wasn’t her own. What’d happened? The room span around her and she felt like she’d been run over. Miu ran a hand through her hair, the feeling was alien to her for some reason.

 

Once the spinning had stopped she took a good look at the room she was in. It was morning judging by the light that was peeking through the curtains. The walls were a pure white and adorned with various painting. The carpet was red with black decals spread across it.

 

One thing that really caught her eye was the black haired man sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was clearly awake as he was reading a novel, his legs were crossed and he was in a smoking jacket that she considered to be expensive.

 

“Shuichi...?” She asked quietly. Shuichi’s eyes slowly turned to her, he shut the book over with his thumb and leaned forward. “How are you feeling?” He asked his voice holding its usual dull tone.

 

“Terrible.. what happened?” She chuckled and attempted to sit up, before deciding that was a horrendous idea. “You were drugged. By some miracle Ryoma was there and grabbed you and your phone. I picked you up and let you stay here last night. Hauled a Doctor in and they concluded that you had been drugged”

 

Miu’s eyes widened and the room suddenly stood still. It made sense. She had only left her drink for literal seconds but it made sense. “Considering that Kaede was the one that led you there she’s probably the one that drugged you” Shuichi half smirked, Miu instantly realised what that smirk meant.

 

“Jokes on her then. No cucks gonna want her after they hear about this...” she smiled broadly. She might’ve been drugged but she could do something about that. “Kiibo’s joining us for breakfast. I’d say you had twenty minutes before it was ready” The dark haired man stood, his form blocking her view of who stood in the doorway behind him.

 

He strolled out and in came another person. “A-are you okay?” Kiibo’s soft voice asked as he sat on the bedside. Miu sighed and smiled weakly. She sat up and crawled onto his lap, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her head against his. Instinctively he grabbed her waist to support her and pushed his lips up to meet hers.

 

“Who am I kidding about me not wanting my life to be over yet....” she murmured as tears she didn’t know she was holding back rolled down her cheek, sliding off of her jaw and onto Kiibo’s grey shirt. “Not gonna lie, instead of rushing to the club, you should’ve just called me”.

 

Kiibo felt a sharp pain strike the back of his head “Shut the fuck up and feel grateful I was even concerned” she growled but behind her harsh words was a passion that only few knew of. Actually only he knew about it but he’d never kiss and tell.

 

He strategically unwrapped her from him and twisted her onto the bed before making his way over the door. “Get dressed and come down stairs. The stairs are to the left once you leave. Just follow the sound of Maki and Shuichi arguing” he chuckled before leaving her to her own devices.

 

Miu pressed her hair back before those tricky strands of hair fell back over her face. Giving up on her hair, she moved to put on the clothes that were set on her bedside. Nothing special. A hoodie, jeans and underwear. Kiibo probably brought them from his place, she’d left a lot of clothes there.

 

Following Kiibo’s instructions she turned left down the hallway and down the stairs. She actually ended up following the sound of Maki’s annoyed voice.

 

“How the hell can you not make something as simple as bacon?! All you have to do is flip it every few minutes?!” Shuichi laughed but his voice held a certain annoyance. “I don’t know how to cook!” Maki growled back at him, her laugh somewhat masking her tone.

 

As Miu entered the kitchen she watched as Shuichi wrapped his arms around Maki and began to teach her how to cook. “Here, look, just use the spatula and flip it like that-“

 

“We have guests!” Maki said, growing flustered over the display of affection. “ _And_?” He cooed and dipped his face down into her neck.

 

“Or don’t make breakfast and just flirt that’s fine too I guess” Miu cackled and slid onto the bench like seating. “Yeah who needs food to sustain you when your _girlfriend_ has an ass like this” there was a loud slapping of skin that echoed through the room.

 

“Shuichi!” Maki screeched, her face as red as a beet. “Ugh, life goals” Miu joked and rested her head on the table. Kiibo was sitting at the opposite side of her and he was constantly checking his phone...

 

Wait that was her phone!

 

“Why the fuck do you have my phone?” Miu snapped, her head shooting up with an obvious annoyed look spread across her features. “A women called ‘Kirigiri’ called you and asked how that thing was coming along. So I explained what happened and she said she would take care of it. She asked to meet you at two o’ clock, same place as last time”

 

Miu sighed and half smiled “Thought you were looking for my nudes or something”. Kiibo’s eyes darted upwards and he jumped in his seat “I-In the kitchen?!” Miu giggled along with Shuichi. She enjoyed all of the reactions she could draw out of him, they were all so cute and predictable.

 

The two somehow found themselves staring at each other again. Both of their eyes held a feeling of longing, a harsh feeling that they couldn’t solve. Too much pressure to be together, too angry to be apart, too awkward to be just friends.

 

“Jesus, this tastes like shit”

 

“You make it then!” The couple squabbling in the background broke the spell and they both looked away, looking at anything but each other.

 

“You two better not be screwing on my table. But if you guys are I’m cool with that, as long as I can watch I’ll just buy a another table...” there was a long period of awkward silence as the black haired boy strolled over and set out pure white plates onto the wooden table.

 

“...is what I’d say if I was Rantaro. As I’m not I’m glad you’re not having sex on my table, because then I’d have to buy a new one” Shuichi sat next to Miu at the table and leaned on his hand.

 

“That table’s hideous and you know it” Maki chuckled lowly as she placed down two plates full of food for them all to pick from. Miu began shovelling food onto her plate and as soon as she started eating she agreed with Shuchi; Maki’s cooking was shit. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that though.

 

“This is worse than that time I tried a cock ring” Shuichi cringed and wiped his mouth with his thumb. “Couldn’t have been that bad, I didn’t hear you complaining...” Maki murmured.

 

“It was itchy and terrible” the raven haired boy pouted and slouched forward. “Want me to drive you to that place?” Kiibo asked, she knew the look in his eyes meant that he wanted to leave, she couldn’t really say no.

 

“Uh... yeah, yeah please” Miu said as she stood “Thanks for having us” Kiibo said as he and Miu scurried away.

 

“Do you think they liked the food?” Maki asked as she inspected the bacon which was somehow burnt and raw. “I didn’t like the food” the brunette turned her lip up “You know I can’t cook”.

 

“Yeah but it’s funny to watch you try to cook”

 

The brunette smirked “Did we ever throw that cock ring out?”

 

“Please don’t. I’ll hire a chef, just don’t make me wear that thing” Maki giggled gleefully as she began packing the plates away.

 

* * *

 

 

Miu and Kiibo sat in Kiibo’s car as he typed the location into the navigator. As soon as that was done he began driving the roads that were no longer empty. They were lively and packed with idiot drivers.

 

“I do love you by the way... just as much as I can love anyone. Which is never enough for some people but I just wanted to let you know” Miu cleared her throat. She whipped two elastic bands out of her back pocket and began to fix her hair up onto a pony.

 

“I knew you did. I just wanted to hear you say it” Kiibo smiled. She smiled back at him before beginning to frantically check her pockets and the rest of the car.

 

“Do you have any cigarettes?” Kiibo squinted his eyebrows as he half watched her and half watched the road ahead. “Wha- I don’t smoke. You know I don’t smoke”.

 

“You don’t have like emergency cigarettes or something?”

 

“Why the hell would I have- oh actually your hand bags in the back seat” Miu instantly reached for the backseat and grabbed a light pink leather handbag. She pulled out a small blue box along with her flip lighter before tossing the bag back into the backseat.

 

“Wait you’re not smoking in my car!” Kiibo protested as he stopped at a traffic light. “The fuck?! I’ll blow smoke up your ass!” Miu declared proudly.

 

“...What? Like literally or figuratively?”

 

“I don’t know, whatever you’re into”

 

“I don’t think that phrase means what you think it means”

 

An hour passed of them going back and forth about that phrase. Miu missed this. She missed when he’d randomly drive her places and she’d be unable to sit still for that long amount of time.

 

She missed how he’d correct her whenever she said something wrong. She’d actually do it on purpose just so she could have the back and forth banter that she loved. Miu always wondered if he felt the same.

 

The car stopped abruptly in front of the gates of Hope’s Peak. Kiibo slid his hand onto her thigh, gently caressing the fabric of her jeans “I’ll be out here ‘kay?”. Miu let out a deep breath and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. She left the car and took large strides towards the gate.

 

Until a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. “I’m not gonna let you _ruin_ my career you stupid bitch!” she heard someone say. The voice was none other than Kaede who was still in the same dress from last night. She probably hadn’t slept.

 

“Fuck you’ fucking psycho!” Miu pushed Kaede’s face away and began to walk towards the gate again. “Why the fuck are even here?” Miu snarled as she grabbed hold of the gate to open it.

 

“I followed you, I knew what you were doing from the minute you showed up last night. I’m warning you, if we go down, you come with us!” Kaede yelled as she backed away from Miu, tears forming in he lilac eyes.

 

“I don’t give two shits!” The strawberry-blonde declared and strolled into the grounds of Hope’s Peak. She returned to the same office as she did a day prior and was met by the same women plus the headmaster.

 

A brown haired man stood and buttoned his jacket “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Makoto Naegi” he held his hand out which she took and firmly shook. “Miu Iruma” she introduced herself.

 

She sat down opposite of the two members of staff and began to tell her long tale. She explained what Rantaro had done and gave Maki’s statement. Explained what Kaede had done. Out of guilt she even told her own story of drug abuse.

 

Kirigiri smiled once she was done talking. She stood and sat her notebook to the side and began typing away on her phone. “Makoto, cancel dinner reservations for tonight. I think I’ll be in the office late. Thank you for that Miu, you’ve been extremely helpful. Although I don’t understand why you told your own story”.

 

“It seemed only fair” Miu shrugged and strolled towards the door “Been nice working with you. I’ll be going now”. Miu noticed how they two gave a sheepish wave goodbye as she left.

 

As soon as she got back to the car Kiibo turned in his seat to face her and began to laugh. She laughed along with him and leaned over to his side of the car. She kissed him roughly, her tongue sliding in and out of his mouth teasingly, every few seconds.

 

“I love you...” she breathed in between kisses. “I love you too but we’re right outside Hopes Peak?!” Kiibo said worriedly. Miu kept her eyes shut and slid her hands through his hair “Well I _hope_ you’ve got a condom on yah” she giggled.

 

“I’m joking, but please take me home” he whimpered when she pulled away to sit back in her own seat. “Happily” he replied and started up the car.

 

He sped home as quickly as he could, this was a rare opportunity.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later Miu awoke in her own room. The tv blared in the background and her naked form rested on top of a oddly muscular body. She rubbed her head against Kiibo’s chest and threw her arm over him.

 

He returned the gesture by gently brushing her hair with his hand, occasionally stopping to curl the wild ends around his finger. Miu listened to the tv and could hear the soothing voice of a green haired prick.

 

“Turn that shit off” she hissed whilst not actually moving to turn over the channel. “He’s making his public apology” Miu rolled her eyes and pressed her face into his chest. “I don’t care” she chuckled. Kiibo continued to run his hand through her hair, even running it down the length of her back and gently scratching at the skin as he brought his hand back up.

 

She purred like a cat at the action, it was so soothing. She hadn’t realised how pent-up she was until a short while ago, she also didn’t realised how drained she’d feel once all those emotions were let out. She sat up and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his for what felt like the hundredth time. Kiibo let out a soft sigh that ghosted her skin "Mmmm... this is nice" he purred. She smiled against his lips. 

 

“Do you think Maki and Shuichi would want to go out for dinner tonight?” Kiibo shrugged. “Dunno, ask them” Miu sighed and reluctantly rolled over to grab her phone. “Maybe I will” she continued to smirk.

 

This was the way things should be. Normal. That’s all she ever wanted, a normal life. She just didn’t quite know how to get that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. This was very self indulgent and it just an idea I had whilst reading other V3 fics. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and didn't get too offended by anything in the story.
> 
> Also sorry if there's any typos, I've got mild dyslexia but I try hard.


End file.
